


Заблудившиеся

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic), Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with some hope in the end, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, character deaths mentioned, kade!Hannu, slightly AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Энси попала в ловушку, но это ещё не конец.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Заблудившиеся

«Ты ничего не можешь сделать, Энси», — шепчет, царапает голову изнутри.

— Нет, — она жмурится, стискивает кулаки, слыша, как удаляется шорох шагов — Лалли убегает всё дальше, дальше, дальше. Она продержится столько, сколько нужно, чтобы он успел уйти.

«Ты никого не можешь спасти».

— Неправда.

Прикусывает губу до боли. Она сильная. Всегда была сильной, и если эта тварь ломится к ней в голову — ещё посмотрим, кто кого.

«Сдавайся, Энси, ты не можешь никого спасти, ты не можешь спасти себя, сдавайся, так проще, тебе больше не будет больно...» — назойливый шёпот вьётся спиралью, закручивается в голове, но она всё стоит там, где попалась в ловушку, вздёрнув подбородок и зажмурив глаза.

_я просто хотел, чтобы меня оставили в покое_

Не шёпот даже — будто мысль, только не своя, чужая, затерявшаяся между извивами цепкого голоса.

_я не хотел, чтобы все умерли_

Чуть громче, чуть яснее.

— Что?

_я просто хотел быть один, но..._

Кто это, что это — Энси неоткуда знать. Она потерялась в лесу (она никогда не терялась в лесу!), и голоса сводят её с ума. Но этот голос делает настойчивое «ты ничего не можешь» тише, так что она отвечает — по наитию, наугад:

— Ты хотел быть один — но не навсегда?

— _Да_ , — отзывается голос. Будто мальчишка — немногим старше Онни. — _Да. Я не хотел, чтобы все умерли._ Я не хотел, чтобы Вилле умер. Я ничего не мог сделать, а он умирал, он...

 _«Ты ничего не можешь сделать»_ , — шёпот вторит эхом.

— Я пытался, пытался его спасти, но...

_ты не можешь никого спасти_

— Я остался один. Совсем, — голос надламывается и умолкает, и шёпот, воспользовавшись тишиной, снова набирает силу — _ничего не можешь, останься, умри. — Замолчи, замолчи!_

Тварь слабеет, и Энси чувствует: сейчас, ещё немного, и можно будет рвануться, освободиться. Она на грани — между реальностью и темнотой, которая пытается поймать её в ловушку, лишить силы и воли. Темнотой, внутри которой есть что-то ( _кто-то_ ) ещё. Ребёнок, потерявшийся в лесу, почти потерявший самого себя. Обрывки мыслей, чувств, памяти — рядом, не касаясь, но так близко, что она не может не видеть.

Она может вырваться, но...

Тогда всё продолжится так, как есть. Голодная темнота, пожирающая всё, до чего дотянется, и заблудившийся мальчишка.

— Ханну.

Когда она говорит, навязчивый шёпот становится тише.

Нельзя исправить то, что сделано, но можно предотвратить то, что будет. Она всегда шла до конца, так почему должна отступить сейчас?

— Отпусти остальных — а я останусь с тобой. Ты не будешь один. И мы придумаем, что можно сделать.

« _Тебя_ я смогу спасти, ребёнок».

Энси шагает вперёд, в темноту.


End file.
